serefic demons
by Awsomeangel
Summary: can a demon love an angel? just how many soul mates does miku have anyways? Kaito x miku x mikuo. Incest. don't like don't read.


Me, meiko, kaito, rin, len ,seeU, seewoo, luka, gakupo, and miku were at the beach. Today was our day off! The sea was made of sand and the normal beach was farther north. Rin and len were fighting, as usual. And I was laughing as I tried to avoid the waves. Mei-mei was swimming along with bakaito, who was drooling over a very embarrased miku in a pink swimsuit. Seewoo and seeU were suntanning and luka was going to get food from the trunk by rin and len and a very lovesick gakupo was following behind like a lost puppy. We were monster slayers, results of an angel demon child. We had the power and beauty of angels and the magic and cunningness of demons. Most of us were powerful but some of us –like miku- are very powerful. We were a group and we are always working together. We live in a special house called the voca-mansion. We are a group of monster slayers known as the vocaloids. Rin bumped into me, making me fall into the sea into kaito who fell ontop of miku. I got up and shared a laugh with rin as we watched the flustered couple try to get up. Suddenly, rin frowned. I smell monster. She whispered to me. I nodded and told the others. I stopped when I noticed miku curled in a ball on the ground.

Miku p.o.v.

_Get up. Shouted a teal haired boy harshly. I whimpered and curled into a ball and was rewarded with a lash across the back by mikuo-niisama's lightning whip. You are a puppet. He told me coldly. Nothing more. I nodded weakly. What else could I do? This was the boy who killed our satanic father and our seraphic mother when he was six and I was four. Ever since that incident three years ago, he had been forcing me to kill for his benefit. I had never gotten even a simple "thank you" from my cruel older brother before. Sometimes, I caught flashes of hurt when I turn away from him, but they were always quickly replaced by icy cold anger. He was crueler to me than he was to any body else. He seemed to enjoy seeing me hurt. Sometimes, I dream of mother. She was so kind and understood me like no one else. My father, although sadistic, still cared for me. Mikuo did nothing but hurt me. I hate you! I spat at him with a sudden burst of courage. His eyes narrowed and he lifted the lightning whip that was crackling with electricity…_

Miku! I blinked up at rin and yumi who were standing over me. "I'm sorry…Mikuo-niisama." I whispered,

Then everything went black.

Normal p.o.v.

I strained to hear what miku said. I'm sorry…niisama…she whispered before she fainted. I shook her. Miku! I yelled franticly. Shhhh, yumi its okay. Rin whispered bending down. She got up and pulled me with her to asign roles. It was decided that rin and I were to go and fight the monster and the others were to help the public. Miku was to come with rin and I. I looked over at miku when I noticed. She wasn't there!

Miku's p.o.v.

When I woke up, I was in a room. It was all teal and very familiar. I was wearing a teal and black gothic loli dress with detached sleeves. It also seemed familiar. I narrowed my eyes. I had been here before, wearing this outfit. Suddenly, I felt a presence. I whipped around to find someone standing behind me. He had dark teal hair, teal eyes and looked about 19 or so. He norrowed his eyes. "Its been a long time…imouto." I stared at him, reconisation slowly filling my mind, along with unspeakable fear. Everything about him was familiar. The dark teal hair flopping into his cold teal eyes, way he moved; with the grace of a predator and the way he smirked, while curling the ever present electric whip. "Mikuo…niisama?"

His smirk widened. Good job little sister dear. He said clapping loudly. We haven't seen each other in what, ten years? He stalked forward and I flinched but he stopped in front of me. He looked me up and down. You sure have…grown. He commented. I looked away, embaressed. He took my face in his hand and forced me to look at him. Scared? He asked stepping back and unwinding his long electric whip. I whimpered, unable to stop myself and niisama threw his head back and laughed. He pushed me to the floor and lifted the whip... I curled up in a ball and niisama brought the whip down. I started crying and niisama laughed again. I've missed you imouto. He told me while bringing the whip down. You shouldn't have run away. Another lash. he crouched down and grabbed my face. You cannot escape or hide from me. He whispered before lifting me up and setting me gently on the bed and throwing the covers over me. He sat down beside me. Stroking my hair and singing softly to me. He went to the door and turned the lights off and came to sit beside me. The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is _last night, good night, tonight I will go to sleep, and hold your hand tight._

Mikuo's p.o.v.

I finished singing and slowly ran my hand through my little sisters orange scented hair. Before I could stop myself, I lifted her teal strands of hair to my nose and inhaled deeply. Miku stirred in her sleep and I dropped her hair. She looked so fragile awake, but when she was sleeping, she looked totally defenceless. I wanted to be nicer to her, but as soon as I saw her, years of denying that I love her took control along with my cruel, sadistic nature, and I naturally did what my insticts told me to do. I decided, for old times sake, to do what I used to do. I changed [with magic of course] into my sleepwear and crawled in beside her. I could force her to sleep with me of course, but in the past, I used to think it was fun to pretend we were equals and I had to sneak to sleep with her. I pulled her close, wrapping my arms gently around her and closed my eyes to sleep.

Miku's p.o.v.

When I opened my eyes, someone was sleeping with me, their arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly turned to face them and my eyes widened in shock. Mikuo-niisama? He slowly opened his eyes and smirked at me. Is that any way to greet your older brother? I blinked at him. Why are you in my bed? He gave me a squeeze. "Because I can." I bit my lip to keep myself from snapping at him and stayed quiet. Niisama's smirk widened and he suddenly pulled me towards him. Go to sleep, it's late. He whispered in my ears hugging me tight. Why did you bring me back? I asked sleepily, already feeling sleep tighten its hold on my mind. "Because I love you." Niisama whispered in my ear. I meant to ask what the real reason is, but I fell asleep.

I woke up to find someone was hugging me. I looked up but the image was blurry. Kaito? I asked sleepily. There was a soft laugh. No. Said the person. I squinted. Mikuo-niisama? Niisama laughed and gave me a cup of water. As I was drinking, he seemed to frown. I finished and wiped my lips. Setting down the cup, I looked at niisama. Say, he said quietly. Who is this "kaito". I gulped. No one. I said in a small voice. Niisama got up and called his demon guards. Find a man named kaito. He said furiously. Bring him to me. Anyone who dares sleep with _my _little sister does not deserve a clean death. I was scared. Last time niisama was this mad was when he found me and gumo kissing. He had tortured and slowly killed gumo in front of me. He told me he was protecting me, but I didn't need protecting from gumo. I curled into a ball and tried not to think of kaito.

Kaito p.o.v.

I was running from a very angry meiko. We had finished helping the people and meiko accused me of not helping. I thought about miku. Even if she couldn't, I could tell she was my soul mate. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of me. meiko stopped screaming to. I glanced behind me and meiko wasn't there! The person in front of me was a teal haired boy who looked a lot like miku. He stared at me for a second before his lips curled up in a smirk._ This _is kaito? He exclaimed. He laughed. You aren't worthy of my precious little sister's attention. I gaped at him. Miku? I asked. He frowned. Do not even _think_ ofmy little sisters name! He yelled. Then everything went black.

When I was concious again, I was in a prison cell with someone else. I quickly backed away. Then someone else slowly came into view. It was a pitit girl with short green hair. She looked familiar…Gumi?! I gasped. She squinted at me. kaito? She croaked. She cleared her throat. What are you doing here? She asked, her voice stronger. I scratched my head. Eh, a teal haired boy who looked a lot like miku came and beat me up for "touching his precious little sister." Gumi winced. I see. You have it worse them me. She said. I looked at her confused. Miku is mikuo-sama's little sister. You really don't want to be caught by him near her. He really is obsessed with her. I blinked. Mikuo-sama? The one who brought you here. Explained gumi. I gasped. _The _mikuo? As in the most powerful [and evil] crossbreed in the world? Gumi considered that. Miku is more powerful. She said after a second. Suddenly, something registered. MIKU'S HIS SISTER!? She nodded. He was really hurting her and she somehow escaped. I'm gonna kill him for hurting miku! I yelled. Gumi laughed. You don't want to do that. Me and gumo tried and he captured us and made gumo and I his servent. I brightened. Gumo is here? She shook her head. Was here. He was secretly seeing miku, and when mikuo-sama found out, he tortured gumo to death. Oh. I said awkwardly. Sorry. She shook her head. It's gumo's own fault for making mikuo-sama angry. She said. I could hear the sadness in her voice though. Suddenly, there was a sound at the door. I looked up and miku slid in. miku! I exclaimed. She looked around nervously and lifted a slender finger to her lips. Shhhh. She whispered. Gumi slowly lifted herself of the ground, wincing. You shouldn't be here miku. She whispered. Mikuo-sama will hurt you. Miku nodded. I know. She replied softly. I just came to tell kaito something. I looked up. Mikuo will not hurt you if you stay away from me. She whispered. She gave me some powder. Use this to escape. I stared at the powder shocked. This is angelus itinerantur! I exclaimed. The highest of angel spells with high demon magic mixed in and- I was cut off when someone stepped out of the shadows. A boy with teal hair. Mikuo chuckled. So that's where you were imouto. He said with a smirk. Looks like you finally mastered the transportation spell, huh? I looked at miku, who looked ten shades paler then her normal skin color. Mikuo-niisama… she whispered. He laughed and unwound the electric whip he wore around his wrist. Bad miku. He said. You came even when I told you not to. She fell to her knees and mikuo brought down the whip. Miku screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks and mikuo laughed wildly. He brought the whip down a few more times before he kneeled down and pulled her towards him. I watched in horror, frozen and unable to move as he stroke her hair and hugged her, getting blood and tears all over his clothes and hands.

Mikuo's p.o.v.

When I saw her there, I snapped. It infuriated me that my little sister would risk her safety, maybe even her _life_, for someone. It hurt me that miku would never do that for me, and it saddened me that although I could _see_ that we were soul mates, miku was powerful enough to have two soul mates as the soul mate string was connected between her and kaito. They would be a good couple. I looked into his mind to see that he was a very good person. He was funny, cute, and awesome and miku would definitely be happy with him. Me on the other hand, I was cruel sadistic and did nothing but hurt the ones I love. These thoughts almost made me give her up. Almost. Maybe it isn't true love. Maybe I'm un-capable of selfless love. Because I hate seeing my sister with anyone else but me. I want her to be happy of course, but the worst part is that part of me wouldn't mind sacrificing her happiness as long as she is mine.

I _need_ her. For the ten years she was gone, I did not show it but the sadness and anger was killing me on the inside. In the end though, the love I had for miku is real no matter how sick, how morbid, and how tainted. When I picked miku up, the blue haired man was still staring at me in horror. I smirked at him, glared at gumi-who glared right back-and left with an unconsiaus miku cradled gently in my arms.

Miku's p.o.v.

When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. All I know is that I was bringing powder to kaito and…I groaned and slammed my head against the back of the bed. Mikuo-niisama. Of course. Then, I realized the room I was in wasn't mine. It was black and red and very familiar. Niisama's room? I asked outloud. Niisama stepped out of the shadows, smirking. Good job, love. I glared at him. What happened? Niisama's smirk grew. Don't you remember imouto?

I shook my head. Niisama walked over and sat down on the bed beside me. I've waited so long to see you. He purred. He reached over and trailed his hand lightly down my bare arm. I tried not to shiver at his touch. What's wrong with you! My mind screamed at me. you're soul mates with kaito! And he's your brother for negi's sake! I shook my head. Your shivering, love. Niisama remarked. Is it to cold? I shook my head. I want some leeks. I said suddenly. Some leek ice cream. Mikuo-niisama stared at me. leek…ice cream? I nodded. Leeks are so wonderful. I said dreamily. All hail leeks. They are the best food in the world!

Mikuo's p.o.v.

I stifled a laugh as a watched my adorable younger sister rant about the awesomeness of leeks, ice cream, and leek ice cream. To tell the truth, I was overly fond of leeks too. I just was better at hiding it. As she went on and on about leeks, I summoned some leek ice cream and gave it to her. She looked at the leek ice cream adoringly before she started eating it. Her eyes were closed in bliss as she ate and I had to fight the sudden urge to glomp her. She was just so cute! Suddenly stopped and the icecream dropped from her hands. I caught the ice cream and set it on the desk beside. She started falling and I quickly caught her. Miku? I asked, worried. She started trembling in my arms. I caught a "_I'm sorry niisama"_ before she went limp. I instantly felt a pang of guilt. She was having flashbacks because of me. I quickly changed her clothe with magic and tucked her into bed the way I did when we were young. I hesitated before also changing and crawling in beside her. When my arm brushed hers, she whimpered. I winced and cautiously put my arms around her. She squirmed for a bit and went still. I relaxed and slowly tightened my hold on her. Suddenly, I froze. Her sleeping gown was admittedly kind of see through at the back and I could see scars, brueses and even some fresh cuts from today peppering her otherwise flawless skin. I brushed my fingers lightly against them and heard her cry softly in reply. I quickly pulled my hand back and then reached forward to pull her to me. her soft teal hair brushed my arm and she automaticly curled up to me. kaito… she mumbled in her sleep. I flinched when she said his name but didn't let go. After all, I was her older brother and kaito was locked in _my_ duengen unable to escape. I could take her forcefully if so my wish. There was no reason to get upset over such a trivial matter. I felt a smirk curl my lips as I held her tight. Soon you will be whispering, no _screaming _my name and only my name. And then you will finally be mine. I whisper in her ear. She struggled a bit in my grip and my smirk grew.

Sweet dreams love. I closed my eyes and let piko, the sleep demon do his work.

Miku's p.o.v.

When I woke up, I felt mikuo's arms around me his breath tickling my ear. I didn't move and pretended I was still asleep. Soon you will be whispering,no_ screaming_ my name and only my name. whispered niisama, a smirk in his velvety voice. And then you will finally be mine. I froze, shocked. He seemed to take plesuer in hurting me and teased me often but he never seemed to imply he liked me like _this._ Of course, I didn't really watch for it either. Now that I think about it, killing gumo and hurting kaito, always hugging me after he was done hurting me, paying me more attention-both negetive and positeve-, maybe that was how he loved in his own twisted way. He_ did _choose his demon side to rely on after all. I started to try to get up but niisama just tightened his grip on me. After I stopped struggling, he nibbled at my earlobe. Sweet dreams love. He whispered in my ear. His breathing slowly became more rhythmic and I knew he was asleep. I gently worked myself out of his grip and got up. Right before I left, his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me towards the bed, heedless of my struggling. I tried to resist but niisama was stronger so I ended up on the bed with niisama on to of me. Don't leave. He whispered. I stared up at him terrerfied as he slowly lowered his face to mine. NO! I pushed him away but he just trapped my wrists above my head. Playtime is over imouto. He smirked down at me while trailing a finger down my bare arm. I swallowed and focused on the powers I had kept hidden. I was supposed to be a miracle with equal ability for both angelic and demonic power wasn't I? I tried to find that dark spark inside of me. Diving down deep within myself, I finally found it. There. It was icy cold and firey, wild and uncontrolled, but it was there. I grabbed the spark and imagined niisama flying off me. Nothing happened. I felt my powers fading and the hope disappearing. Suddenly, niisama looked surprised and got off me. He staggered back a few steps before collapsing on the floor. Niisama! I jumped of the bed and ran up to him. He managed to smirk at me. You finally managed…to control…your demonic side. He gasped before his eyes closed. I stared at niisama in horror. I wanted to get him off me, but I didn't want him to be knocked out! I shook him but he stayed asleep. Mikuo-niisama! I shrieked. It was no use. He stayed asleep.


End file.
